tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40 - Transformers: Age of Extinction
Transformers: Age of Extinction is a 2014 sci-fi action movie directed by Michael Bay and written by Ehren Kruger--the fourth in the bewilderingly popular Transformers live-action franchise. It is notable for cockteasing the Dinobots as the entire marketing campaign for the movie, but only revealing them over two hours into it, and for about ten total minutes. Oh, and for joking about statutory rape. Plot Stop me if you've heard this one before: the giant robots in the title of the movie are secondary characters to a bunch of unlikable humans and their drama. Notable characters *Cade Yeager *Tessa Yeager *Shane Dyson *Harold Attinger *Joshua Joyce *James Savoy *Optimus Prime *Lockdown *Bumblebee *Hound *Drift *Crosshairs *Brains *Galvatron *Lucas Flannery *Darcy Tirrel *Su Yueming *Ratchet *Dinobots The Episode *This is the fourth episode reviewing a Transformers movie--all of Michael Bay's previous three were reviewed consecutively back in 2013. *This was the first episode proper of the 2015 calendar year. *This episode was also the longest episode until Episode 50. Scores For the first time, the hosts gave a joint Final Word (mainly due to James not being able to come up with one): James/Damien - Splooge Highlights *Optimus Prime vowed never to kill humans??? *The hosts use the Dead Parrot Sketch to describe the protagonists? when they fly through a truck in slow motion *The hosts have a lengthy philosophical discussion about Oreos *Damien's rant about the CIA agent *The rant about good continuity *The stinger about Giant Bomb and Lockdown References *Dr. Pepper *Iced Tea *Costco *''Glitter'' *''Twilight'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''The Last Knight'' *The Alliance (wrestling) *Stone Cold Steve Austin *The Diamondcutter *''Jurassic Park'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *''Transformers'' *Shaun Michaels *Air (band) *Nick Jr. *''Starship Troopers'' *''Mass Effect'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *Kid Rock *Kanye West *Beyonce *Beck *''The Room'' *''Cloverfield'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''The Last Airbender'' *Kurt Angle *Ric Flair *Megan Fox *''Birdemic'' *GWAR *The Backstreet Boys *''Fraiser'' *Diskman *8-Track Tapes *Xbox *''The Simpsons'' *''Call of Duty'' *Keith David *David Keith *''Zombie Mountain'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Ratchet and Clank'' *''Lost'' *''Rampage'' *''Reno 911'' *''Missile Command'' *''The Little Giants'' *''Kazaam'' *''Men in Black'' *Dusty Rhodes *Tony Jaa *''Ong-Bak'' *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''Mega Man'' *''The Big Lebowski'' *''Pulp Fiction'' *Steve Jobs *''Highlander 2'' *''Batman and Robin'' *''Avatar'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *Dr. Dre *''Marky Mark's Make My Video'' *Giant Bomb *''Batman'' 1966 *''Trials Fusion'' *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' *Micro Machines *''Honey, We Shrunk The Kids'' *''Halo'' *Monster Magnet *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *X-Men *Tommy Wiseau *James Nguyen *Kaos *Pitiful (Director) *Uwe Boll *M. Night Shyamalan *''Godzilla'' *Roland Emmerich *Joel Schumacher *''Roundhouse'' *''A Talking Pony'' *Magic Eye *Jigsaw *Little Tortilla Boy *''Red Dwarf'' *''Once Upon A Time'' *''Bloodrayne'' *Rose Huntington Weatly *''Scooby-Doo'' *''WWE Crush Hour'' *''StarCraft'' *''Ecks vs Sever'' *''Quake'' *''Yor: Hunter From the Future'' *''Bushidoblade'' *''Rocksmith'' *''Groundhog Day'' *''Zardoz'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *Yokozuna *Rakishi *Chris Jericho *The Ultimate Warrior *''Predator'' *''WWE Heroes'' *''WWE Immortals'' *Papa Shango *Jim Varney *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Jake Roberts *''Welcome to Night Vale'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Shawshank Redemption'' *''Fist of the North Star'' *''Riki Oh: The Story of Ricky'' *D. Lo Brown *''Santa with Muscles'' *Hulk Hogan *Randy Savage *''Grandma Got Run Over By A Reinder'' *''Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night'' *''Looney Toones'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Torque'' *Mike Myers Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Cade, Tessa, Shane, Optimus Prime, and Joyce *Courtney - Lucas *Guy Banter - Shane, and it will be hard for anyone to ever top his astounding level of douchebaggery *Everything explodes - It's a Michael Bay movie, so...duh? *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Kelsey Grammer, Stanley Tucci, John Goodman, John Dimaggio and Ken Watanabe *Unrealistic Real Estate - Cade's gargantuan workshop *The B Stands for Big Budget *Nonsensical Title - Um...was this a reference to the Dinobots who got ten minutes of screen time? *Sudden Character Stupidity Syndrome - Too many to count *No movie!!! - Either the Autobots or Decepticons could have gone to the terraformed Earth, instead of waging a war for control over Cybertron, which would have nullified not only this movie, but every other movie in the series. *Exposition Network *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - Cemetery Wind *There Are No Police - Cade steals power from his neighbors and assaults a real estate agent and two prospective homebuyers with a baseball bat, but no cops ever show up *Tonal Shift From Hell - Too many to count *Edited at gunpoint *Romeo and Juliet Were Morons - Tessa believes that the dead kids ended up happily ever after despite her dad even pointing out her idiocy *Concussions are Funny! - Lucas gets backhanded in the head by Optimus Prime, but doesn't even get a headache *Bullseye Bullshit - Cade can not only use an alien firearm, but never misses a single target he shoots at *H.U.R.T. - Lucas gets backhanded in the head by Optimus Prime, but is perfectly fine moments later *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Optimus Prime could have flown into space at any point to chuck the Seed into the Sun. *Backwards Hat Property - Cade in a picture *Notice My Directing!!! Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Special Episode 3 - The Best of 2014 Next episode: Episode 41 - A Talking Pony!?! Category:Episodes Category:Transformers Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:2014 films